Tough Question
by LadyJibbs
Summary: One question can change everything. A different spin on Jethro's basement in Kill Ari and how that event changes things. no one-shot Do not own NCIS. If I did, Jenny would still be alive and with Jethro. My first attempt at Jibbs ff. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Give me a tough question."

He could see that look in her eyes. It was the look he saw many times in Paris. It was the look that said the playful Jenny wanted to come out. He thought back to their conversation on the stairs at NCIS. The conversation that she said they would continue in private. He knew what she said. There would be no off the job but he heard the pain in her voice when she told him not to make things more difficult. He knew that she wanted it to be more. He could read that in her body language and her eyes. He saw her right eye twitch when she said there would be no off the job and knew she was lying. He had said that it wouldn't happen again, that he wouldn't bring it up again but damn it he meant what he said when he told her he missed her. She had been on his mind a lot after she left him in Pairs. Now here she was standing in front of him. He knew that if there was a chance in hell for one more chance, he was going to have to make the first move and make it quick before she walked out of his basement. "Are you sure?"

Jenny turned back and looked at him with questions in her eyes. "What?"

"You asked me to give you a tough question. My question is… Are… You… Sure?"

Jenny started back down the stairs. "Am I sure about what?"

He knew he had her. "You figure it out. You are the director after all."

"If it has anything to do with doubting you my answer is, no I do not doubt you Jethro. I know to trust your gut. I know you have a bad feeling about Ari, I do too but the fact remains that I need for you to have proof before you take him down. If you don't we can mess up all of our relationships with the other agencies."

"That's not what I was asking about. I know you didn't doubt me and I know when the time comes you are on my side. You always have been Jenny."

That damn smirk. Why did he have to look at her like that? That look always made her go weak. And the way he said her name. He is the only man she has ever known that made her name sound so seductive. It made her furious that he could still make her feel so aroused. "Then what is it Jethro?" He continued just looking at her. "You really are an arrogant bastard. Do you know how infuriating you are? I'm not a mind reader Jethro."

He had done it. He had pissed her off. This was one of the ways he loved to see her. When she got mad it made her eyes glow. The only other time he saw her eyes look like that was in the bedroom, when she was under him, screaming out his name. Those thoughts made him want to throw her against the wall and make her look at him like that again, scream his name. "A good agent would have already figured it out."

"I'm not an agent anymore, I'm the director." She pointed her finger right in his face. "Now not everyone is like the almighty great and powerful special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Normal people are not able to just look at another human being and tell what they are thinking. We mere mortals need help, so why don't you just spell it out for me!"

"Are you sure that there will be no off the job?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Jethro we discussed that."

"No you discussed it, I'm still thinking about it. You said there would be no off the job, I told you that was too bad because I missed you. You said we would talk about this later. It's later and I want to talk about it."

"I have already said everything that I need to say on this topic, Agent Gibbs. I'm positive there will be no off the job."

He saw her right eye twitch again. "You're a liar."

"Excuse me!"

"You are lying. I can see it in your eyes. Your right eye still twitches when you lie. Why are you lying to me Jenny?" He watches as she turns to walk away from him. "I don't think so Jen." He reaches out and grabs her arm, pulling her towards him so she has to face him. "You are not going to run out on me again. We are going to talk about this. You are going to look me dead in the eyes and tell me that you don't want there to be an off the job." He watches her as she tries to speak but no words come out. "You can't do it can you. You can't look me in the eyes and lie to me. Admit it Jen. Tell me what you want."

She looks him dead in the eyes. "You're right. I do still want you. But we can't do this Jethro." She takes his moment of shock as a chance to pull out of his arms and turn her back to him. She can't stand to look at him while she hurts him all over again. "We can't be together. It isn't right."

"Why the hell isn't it?"

"Because I'm your boss Jethro."

"You really are a hypocrite."

She spun around and looked right at him. "What!"

"You are a hypocrite. Here you are saying we can't be together. That it would be wrong and the only reason you can give me is that you are my boss. You certainly didn't think about job titles when you were under me in Paris."

"There is a big difference between director/agent and lead investigator/probie. I'm your boss. "

"And I was your boss."

She heard that tone in his voice. That was the tone she had heard a lot as a beginning agent. It was the tone he used when he was making a point, especially when he thought he was right. It dawned on her what this argument was really about. "That is really what all this is about. You can't stand that I'm the director."

"I just don't understand why the hell you would give up being an agent. You were damn good at it. The best I ever trained."

"And now I'm your boss and you can't stand the fact that the probie agent that you bossed around is now able to boss you around."

"No Jen what I can't stand is that the woman I worked with for years is able to stand in front of me and act like nothing happened between us."

"I'm not acting like nothing happened, Jethro. I'm protecting my job. I worked damn hard to get to where I am."

"Yeah and stepped on a lot of people to get here, including me." He watched as she down casted her eyes. He could see the pain and guilt written in them and knew that his comment had hurt her but he couldn't stop. He vowed to himself six years ago that if he was ever given the chance to confront her about what had happened, he would. "What happened to us Jenny? I thought everything was ok. I thought we were going back to Washington together and find a way to make everything work out."

"Jethro…I wanted…"

"I thought you wanted to be with me. I thought we had a plan. I thought our plan was to come back to Washington and be together but I was wrong. I was right about one thing though, we both did have a plan, just different plans. You see my plan involved you staying on that plane. I was planning to ask you to move in with me and then marry you. I planned to spend the rest of my life with you. I thought that was your plan to but I guess I didn't fit into you five point plan."

"That's not fair."

By now every feeling he had when she left him in Paris came flooding back. "You want to talk about things that are not fair. How fair was it to leave me in Paris when I thought you were coming back with me. You got on the plane with me and while I went to talk with the pilot you walked off that plane, leaving me with nothing but the coat I bought you with a Dear John letter in the pocket. You didn't explain anything to me and now here you are standing in front of me as the director. Guess I was nothing more than someone that you were willing to use to climb your way up the NCIS ladder."

She glared at him in a way to let him know that he had royally messed up. She was pissed off. She knew that she hurt him but that didn't give him the right to talk to her like that. Before she even realized what she was doing her hand connected with his face in a slap that she knew had to sting and the truth of the matter is she didn't care if it did hurt him. Honestly she hoped it hurt like hell. "You have no right to talk to me like that. I have worked ten times harder than any man to get in the position I'm in now. I have never used sex to get anything I have ever wanted. I worked my ass off and you know it. If I came back to the states I would have stayed a probie agent on the Leroy Jethro Gibbs team with people talking behind my back that the only reason you kept me around was because I was sleeping with you. Morrow offered me a chance, my own team and I knew that if I wanted to go far I had to take it. I was offered that job because I was a damn good agent, not because I was willing to fuck anyone. And as far as my feelings in Paris, you have no idea what you are talking about. You have no idea how hard it was for me to get off that plane but I had to. I had to do what was best for me and I still do."

He looked in her eyes and saw the fire in them that always turned him on. He knew if he pushed her far enough one of two things would happen. She would either kill him or have sex with him right there in his basement and he truly hoped it was the second choice. "I've missed that look."

"You arrogant bastard."

This time he knew what to expect. He saw her hand rise to slap him and grabbed her wrist in mid air to stop her. He used this as the perfect opportunity to pull her close to him. He knew it was now or never and captured her lips with his. It wasn't soft or gentle. It was six years worth of anger, longing, and lust. He pressed his lips against hers hard and at first he felt her resisting but there was no way he was going to give up. He knew her. He knew that she acted this way when she was angry but she always gave in. He smirked against her lips when he felt her relax in his arms. He felt her deepen the kiss and run her tongue against his bottom lip, trying to kiss him the way she has always loved to. The truth of the matter is that he loved kissing her this way as well. It allowed him to taste her. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing her to enter and their tongues began the dance of dominance that they always did. He moved his hands up her arms to the collar of her jacket and pushed it off her body. When the need for oxygen became apparent, he broke off the deep kiss but was unwilling to lose any contact with her body. He trailed his lips up her jaw line to her ear and started nibbling on it just the way he knew she liked. He then pulled back slightly and whispered in her ear. "I want you Jen."

The way he was doing her was driving her completely insane. Her head was telling her to stop him, that this could ruin her job but her heart was telling her head to shut up and enjoy. He knew just the way to touch her to make her go weak at the knees. It wasn't helping maters that he started back to nibbling on her ear after his sensual whisper in her ear. It was at that moment that her heart won out. She pulled his face back to hers so their lips would meet again in a heated kiss. She ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders and pushed his sports coat off. Then she started working on the buttons of his shirt. After unbuttoning each one, she pushed it off his body. She couldn't wait to touch his skin, to feel him again after all these years. She trailed her nails down his chest to where his shirt was tucked into his pants and quickly pulled his shirt up. She pulled back slightly and took his shirt completely off him. This allowed her the chance to stare at his perfectly fit chest that has not changed in the six years they were apart. She involuntarily licked her bottom lip and attacked his neck with kisses she knew drove him crazy. She heard him moan slightly when she kissed him on the chest right below his shoulder blade and moved back up his body to his mouth. There she gave him a slow, sensual kiss and gently nipped his bottom lip with her teeth.

This completely broke him. He did not want to take anything slow any more. He wanted her right then. One hand reached up to her hair and pulled it out of the bun she had up. He felt it fall loose and knew it fell down around her shoulder and back, just the way he liked it. This allowed him to tangle up her hair in his hands and pull her closer to deepen the kiss. With his other hand, he ran it down her back to allow him and pulled her body closer to him. He felt her body attempt to use this as a chance to wrap her legs around his waist. He picked her up and pushed her up against the nearest wall.

Their kisses became more heated and intense. Her arms where wrapped around his shoulders and one hand was tangled in his silver hair to hold him in place. He tugged on her hair, forcing her head to tilt back, giving him the perfect opportunity to kiss her down her neck. When he reached her chest, he noticed that there was a barrier to him getting exactly what he wanted. He ran his hands down her side and jerked the green tank top she was wearing off. He stared at her. She was breathing deep from the kisses and this made her full breast move up and down in response to her breathing. He looked her right in her eyes and saw the response that he had been craving clearly written in them. Her eyes had turned a deeper, darker shade of green. This was always a true sign of lust for her. As he told her once in Paris, those where her "come fuck me" eyes. As much as he saw the need written in her eyes, something still held him back. He wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to hear her tell him from her own mouth exactly what she wanted. He leaned in close to her face and kind of nuzzled it, wanting to kiss her so bad but refusing.

She knew exactly what he wanted. He needed to hear her tell him what to do. He needed to know that this is what she wanted too. She leaned in closer to capture his lips in a soft, sweet kiss. She pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes. "I need you Jethro."

Her words rang in his ears. She didn't say that she wanted him, she said she needed him. He knew there was a big difference between want and need with her. The truth of the matter was he needed her too. He needed to feel her move against him. He needed to listen her moans and know that he was the one doing this to her. He needed to be inside of her and hear her scream his name when he pushed her over the edge. More than anything, he needed them to be like they were in Paris, in love. He leaned in and kissed her again. He moved the hand that he had placed on her lower back up to the clasp on her bra and unsnapped it. He pulled away and watched as she leaned back against the wall. He ran his hands up her arms to the straps and pulled them down her arms, leaving her totally exposed to him. The sight of her made his mouth go dry causing him involuntarily lick his lips to give him moisture back.

The way he was looking at her made her feel like there were a thousand butterflies in her stomach. She used his momentary distraction as a chance for her to remove some more of his clothes. She looked him right in the eyes as she ran her perfectly manicured nails down his chest, abs, and ending his pants. She went for the buckle on his belt and pulled it out of the loops. Then she unbuttoned his pants.

The feeling of her running her hands down his body drove him out of his mind. When her hand moved from the button on his pants to the bulge there, all the self control that he had went out the window. He pressed his body against hers and captured her lips with a forceful kiss. He trailed his lips from her lips, down her jaw, to her neck. He found the spot there that always drove her crazy. This made her move her hands from the front of his pants to his back, where she clawed at him. He started trailing his lips down her chest to her breast.

Her hands wove into his hair, holding him in place once he reached where she wanted him. The feeling of his mouth teasing her was making her go out of her mind. She arched her head back, which made her lower body shift forward and press closer to him. She could feel his lower area pressed against her and knew he wouldn't be able to keep this foreplay up much longer.

He took her right breast in his mouth. He felt her tighten her grip on his hair to hold him in place. He heard her breathing increase. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. The way she looked right now turned him on more than anything in his life. Her head was arched back, one of her hands was placed above her head, her eyes were closed in ecstasy, and she was biting on her lower lip to keep from screaming out. He wanted to hear her lose control, scream out his name and he knew exactly how to make her do it. He skimmed his hands down her side and down to her thigh to the hem of her skirt. He pushed it up her legs slowly and bunched it around her waist. He switched sides to her other breast and rested his hands on her hips. He looked up at her again and saw that she was being to lose control. Her breathing was now coming in short gasps and her mouth was open in an attempt to get the oxygen she needed. He also heard her softly moan out. He almost had her exactly where he wanted her. He stopped giving her breast attention and moved back up her neck to her ear where he started nibbling on it the way she liked. He moved one hand from her hip to her center that was covered by her silk panties and gently rubbed her. He whispered in a husky voice "You are so wet Jen".

This is what broke her. She could not hold anything back anymore. "Oh God! Yes Jethro!" She grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him back to her lips. She kissed him urgently. She wanted him so bad she couldn't stand it. She ran her hands down his body, trying to get to the zipper on his pants. Right when she reached it, the loud sound of a cell phone interrupted them. She pulled back from him and tried to gain control of her breathing. In between pants she said. "Is… that… yours… or… mine?"

Jethro was finding it hard to get control of his breaths too. "It's mine. Ignore it." He kisses her on the lips again and moves down her neck.

"It might be important."

"Not as important as what I'm doing now."

She stops him and looks him right in the eyes. "Rule Number 3."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the cell. "This had better be damn good."

"Hey Boss. Just thought I would let you know that there is someone here that has some information you might like."

"On Ari?"

"Yeah."

"Be right there." He hung up the phone and looked Jen in the eyes. "I'm…"

She cut him off before he could finish. "Please don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness." She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and slowly stepped to the floor. She pulled out of his arms and looked for her clothes. She found her bra first and put it on. "I understand. This case is important to you. You need to find proof that Ari killed your agent. Going back to the agency and talking to this person might lead you to that proof." She picked up her shirt and pulled it back on.

Jethro noticed a change in her. It was almost like she was trying to hide from what they were about to do. He knew that if he wanted this relationship to continue he had to stop her train of thought. He grabbed a hold of her arm to stop her. "What we were about to do is important to and I hate that we had to stop."

"Jethro…"

He stopped what she was about to say by placing two fingers against her lips. "This is just put on hold. We are going to go back to the agency and I'm going to talk to who ever is there. We are going to get some work done and when we both are done for the night, we are going to pick back up right where we left off. Do you understand?" She nodded yes to him. "Good." He leaned in a kissed her gently. "Now we need to finish getting dressed and head back." They finished dressing in silence. As he pulled on his sports coat, he watched her finish pulling her hair up in the bun it was in before. He took her hand and led her up the stairs to the car. He opened the door for her but stopped her before she got in. He tilted her face up to him and ran his thumb gently across her lips. "You don't have any idea how much I still want you. There will not be any interruptions tonight." He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. When he felt the kiss getting too passionate, he pulled back from her and helped her get into the car. After closing her door, he went to the drive side, got in and sped off back to the agency.

Unknown to him, someone had been watching the exchange in his driveway from the house across the road. The person placed his binoculars down and pulled out a cigarette. "Well, well Agent Gibbs. Someone new I can use to torture you."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews. Good to know that so many people like the story, hope that continues. Sorry late getting this up. Real life seems to always interrupt when you are working on things..

Jenny and Jethro arrived back at NCIS in record time. Jethro climbed out of the car and went to open Jenny's door. He looked at her and noticed that she was slightly pale. "Are you alright, Director?"

"Just noticed that you have not lost your driving abilities. If it wasn't for the fact that your license plate had government on the back, you would be bankrupt from speeding tickets." She closed her door and they began the long walk to the elevator.

"That's rich coming from the woman who almost got our cover blown in Paris by driving… what was it Jen… 90 miles an hour?"

"93 and if I remember correctly I was rushing you to the hospital after being shot."

"Which I told you not to do."

"There was no way I was going to let you bleed to death in that back alley. Correct me if I'm wrong I not only talked my way out of the ticket without telling the police you were shot but I also was able to get Ducky snuck into the hospital to be the medical official that fixed you up." She watched him nod at her. "Also was able to obtain enough pain medication to keep you out of pain and help out when I took that round to the thigh."

He smirked at her. "Yeah I remember that. You know, you are able to get anything you want by smiling and batting those green eyes of yours." He hit the button to get the elevator to come to them.

"I can't help it if men only think with their small head." She heard the ding of the elevator and knew that she would be able to get in the last word since he would not want to continue this discussion in front of his team. She turned and smirked at him before getting in. "Proof of that is that smile got you in my bed."

He followed in behind her and hit the button for the floor he needed. Before it even got past the 2nd floor, he hit the emergency stop button. He moved closer to her and trapped her against the wall. "It wasn't your smile that got me in your bed. It was your temper and the fire in your eyes when you get mad." He gave her a long passionate kiss and started creeping his hands down her body.

When she felt his hands getting dangerously close to her breast she pulled back. "We have to stop."

"We were just getting started."

"I know and while I would love to continue, we can not do this on NCIS grounds."

"Why the hell not? It wouldn't be the first time we did it in this building. As a mater of fact it wouldn't be the second. Let me see…" He got that distant look in his eyes like he was trying to remember something. "There was that time in the evidence room, autopsy, the room that is now Abby's lab, interrogation room, MTAC, Director Morrow's office, and even in the bullpen once after a really, really long night. I even remember a few sweaty moments here in this very …"

She put her hand against his mouth to shut him up. "I clearly remember every time you and I were together here." She moved out of his arms to hit the emergency switch to get the elevator moving again. "I'm the director now. My job does not allow me to have sex at the agency." She looked up at the numbers and saw that they were almost on the floor they needed. She decided that it would be a little fun to tease him. She hit the stop button just before the door was to open. She turned around, placed a hand against his face and placed a soft gentle kiss against his lips. She looked up at him and ran her hands down his chest seductively. "So you will just have to wait until tonight, Jethro." She turned around and hit the button again just before he could get his hands on her.

He heard the ding of the elevator, signaling that they were on the floor they needed. It was then he realized what she was doing and it pissed him off. He was pissed off that she was able to get to him like that and it pissed him off that he fell for it. He watched her get off the elevator and he followed behind her. He quickened his pace and walked along side her. When they rounded the corner he saw Tony sitting his desk and a woman was there with him. He figured this had to be the person Tony had told him about on the phone. He walked over to his desk and Tony got up and walked to his desk. The exchange he saw next surprised him. The woman turned to Jenny and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Shalom Jen."

He watched as Jenny returned the kiss and did the same on the other cheek. "Shalom."

He listened as they exchanged some words including the woman asking Jenny if she had missed it. Jenny told her "Yes you did but we didn't."

Tony interrupted his eavesdropping by walking closer to the desk. He knew what he wanted to know. "You first."

"Ziva David. Mossad. She's here to stop you from whacking Ari. Yours?"

"Director Jenny Shepard. Same mission."

He noticed Tony do a double take at the name. "Which agency?"

"Ours."

Tony kind of laughed at the idea. "Yeah." Then he kind of checked the two women talking out.

Jethro could almost read Tony's mind and he didn't like it. He was close to telling him to back off when Jenny and Ziva walked up to the desk.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Ziva David. Mossad."

"Ziva." She extended her hand for Jethro to shake. "Director Shepard has spoken often of you."

He wondered just was she meant with that comment. He kind of smirked at the idea that maybe she thought of him as much as he thought of her. "Really."

Jenny could see the wheels moving in his head. She had to interrupt his train of thought. "Ziva and I worked antiterrorist ops since 9-11. You saw one today in MTAC."

"That was yours?"

"I only acquired the Intel." Any more discussion was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Ziva reached into the side pocket of her pants. "Excuse me." Ziva walked away to answer the phone in private.

Jenny could feel eyes looking at her and knew it was not Jethro's. She turned to look at Tony and saw the look of curiosity in his eyes. "Yes, I really am the new NCIS Director."

Tony kind of laughed "Yeah". He couldn't help up check her out. "Wow."

Jethro watched as Jenny walked away. He also saw the way Tony was looking at her as she walked away. He couldn't really blame him. She has always been the type of woman that while you hated to see her go, you loved to watch her leave. He walked around his desk to follow her. As he walked by he had to do something to get Tony's mind off Jenny and he knew just what would do it. He slapped Tony upside the head, just a little harder than normal to tell him to keep your eyes off her.

He heard Tony gasp at the slap and knew his point was made. "Good to have you back boss."

He walked by Ziva talking into her cell phone by the window. He noticed that she was talking in Hebrew. It was times like this he really wished he had learned the language. Where was Jenny when you needed her? She was fluent in several languages, including Hebrew. The truth of the matter was that Jenny wasn't here and he had no idea what she was saying so there was no reason to try to eavesdrop.

He continued walking by and noticed Jenny standing in the small work room by herself. She was stirring a cup of coffee with a far away look in her eyes. He knew that she would not hear him walk in, let alone hear the sound of the door closing or locking. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He felt her jump slightly. "What are you thinking about?"

Jenny relaxed in his arms. She leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder. "I was just wondering what exactly Agent DiNozzo did to warrant that head slap?"

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"What's wrong, Jethro, worried that a younger agent might steal me away?"

He leaned down right next to her ear and whispered. "Not at all Jen." He started kissing her down her neck. He felt her tense back up and knew what she was worried about. "Don't worry. I closed and locked the door. Just wanted to spend a little time with you. You know how I get when other men look at you. I don't like men messing with my things."

She lifted her head up and looked at him. "Your things. You don't own me Leroy Jethro Gibbs. No one owns me."

"I didn't mean it that way Jen. I know I don't own you. It's just…" He paused trying to think about what exactly he wanted to say. "Since you walked back into my life, the things I felt while we were partners have come back. I just don't like for men to look at you like you are some kind of piece of meat. You know how I get when that happens."

She flashed back to a night several years ago.

_They were in Russia. A man was standing to close to Jenny. He had his hand on her back. Jenny was flirting with him. She could feel a million eyes on her but the only one she really cared about was the blue eyes that were glaring across the room. When she felt his hand move dangerously lower, she knew she had to stop him before anything got too far. She spoke to him in perfect Russian, **__**"Я не думаю что вы должно сделать то перед каждым. Могл сделать вашу осадку любовника- (**_I don't think you should do that in front of everyone. Might make your lover upset_**)**_ _**."****__ She turned and walked away from the man. She looked around trying to find her lover in the room. She watched as he walked toward the man she was just standing near, with rage in his eyes. She knew what he would do when he got to him and she had to stop him. She walked faster to catch up with him. When she reached him, she brushed her hand across his back to gain his attention and gave him a seductive look with her eyes when she had it. She walked to a back balcony, far away from the party and waited. She felt a hand grab her arm to spin her around and came face to face with Jethro. She felt him crush his lips against hers. When she pulled back to get a breath she felt it was time to talk. __**"What do you think you were doing? You could have ruined our cover."**_

"_**He should have never laid a hand on you. You are mine."**_

"_**You are not honestly trying to make it sound like you own me Jethro."**_

"_**Wouldn't think of it Jen. I just don't like men laying their hand on my girl."**_

_Hearing him say that turned her on more than anything else ever has. She pulled him back to her, latched her lips against his and allowed him to pick her up to rest her on the railing. She pulled back briefly to look in his eyes. __**"I love you Jethro."**_

"_**I love you too Jen."**__ He kissed her again and pushed her dress up. She quickly up zipped his pants. He entered her quickly and heard her moan out loud. He didn't take his time. There would be plenty of time later to make love. Right now he just wanted to prove to her that she was his. With one final thrust, he felt her come undone and he followed right along with her. He nipped her neck, leaving a mark and growled __**"Mine"**__ against her ear._

He looked at her, noticing that she had a far away look in her eyes and saw a slight blush coming up on her skin. He knew that she did this when she was aroused. He tightened the hug on her and leaned in close to her. "What are you thinking about now?"

"I was thinking about Russia and how you almost ruined 6 months of undercover work. If I hadn't stopped you, you would have gone right up and killed that man."

"Hey! He had no right to lay a hand on you." He kissed the side of neck. "And I would not have killed him. I just would have explained to him that you were already taken."

"And how would you have done that?" She turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "With a head slap?"

"No. Beaten the knowledge into him." He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "He was a criminal. No one has the right to touch you except me, especially not a dirty criminal." He smirked at her with his next comment. "Plus, I didn't hear any complaining from you on the balcony as I proved to you that you were mine."

He leaned down and kissed her again. She allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Before it got to passionate she pulled away from him. "We had better get back or they might be wondering where we are."

"Yeah I imagine that Ziva might be done with her conversation. By the way, did you happen to hear who she was talking to?"

"Nope Jethro. I do not eavesdrop into people's private conversations." She noticed the look in his eyes. "Why, did you try?"

"You're damn right I did."

"And let me guess, she was speaking in one of the many languages that you do not feel you need to learn."

"I have never seen the need in knowing Hebrew."

She looked up at him and smirked. "Obviously there is a reason to know it. The reason is so you can understand people who talk in Hebrew." She ran a finger down his chest. "I think there was also a person who was fluent in Hebrew that offered to teach it to you but you turned her down."

He put his arms around her one more time. "I was much more interested in other activities than learning Hebrew and the several other languages you offered to teach me. However, I do have to admit that I really, really enjoyed you screaming in those languages when we were in bed."

She snickered at him as she pulled out of his arms and walked to the door. She turned back and looked at him. "You are a very bad boy Jethro. And I just might have to punish you tonight." She turned back around, unlocked the door and walked away. As she passed by the window, she noticed that Ziva was still on the phone. She also noticed that Jethro was hot on her heals. "Don't even ask, I wasn't listening." They rounded the corner and noticed Tony sitting at his desk. Jethro went to his desk and she went to the empty desk beside Jethro's.

Jethro noticed the look on Tony's face but there was no way he could tell her that she couldn't sit there. While it had been Kate's desk, it had also been hers when she was an agent. He also really wanted her close for the conversation because he had a feeling that it would go bad. She always had a calming effect on him. He also knew that she and Ziva were close and she might be able to calm her down if needed. He watched as Ziva hung up the phone and walked back to the bull pen. "Ms. David. Whose gets cut off if Ari is not a Mossad mole but a terrorist?"

"Mine I suppose since I'm his control officer."

"Ahh… They promote control officers young in Mossad."

"Have to. The good ones are dead at your age."

Jethro knew everyone was surprised that he did not comment about the age comment. "Do you know how I located Ari's terrorist cell?"

"GPS fix off his encrypted cell phone. He wanted you to know the terrorist location so you could stop the missal instead of him. Which would have acetated blowing his cover."

"Only a NSA satellite can GPS an encrypted phone. Ari didn't know I had that asset."

"You give him less credit than he gives you. Who hung up first, you or him?"

Jethro flashed back to the night he found Ari. He signaled the call to be cut. Ziva's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Ari knows a fix takes only 19 seconds. When Shalon visited Bush, Ari's Hamas cell kidnapped Agent Todd."

Jenny noticed the tension from Jethro when Ziva talked about Kate. She knew this could get bad. "Why didn't he kill her instead of freeing her to warn the Secrete Service?"

Jethro leaned forward and Jenny stood up to stop any possible action that might occur.

"I don't know. Why don't you arrange a meet and he can tell me?"

Ziva turns to Jenny. "Ari Haswari is a Mossad operative undercover in Hamas. He hasn't turned on us or you. He didn't kill Agent Todd."

Jenny looked at Jethro. "Gibbs, even if you are right we owe them proof."

"That's all we ask. Don't kill the wrong man."

"Like Mossad did in Norway."

This pissed Ziva off. She slammed her hands against the desk. "That mistake cost us dearly."

"Not as dearly as that Palestinian waiter you killed."

Ziva looked at Jenny to intervene. "Ziva, assure your deputy director that even though Ari Haswari is a suspect, no action will be taken unless we have evidentiary proof." She moved in front of Jethro's desk so she could look him right in the eyes. She took on the personality that she had to. The personality that said I'm the director and I'm in charge. "Proof before action."

Jethro looked at her and got up pissed. Jenny knew that look on Jethro's face. She knew he would not wait for the proof. If he got a chance to kill Ari, he would and she couldn't blame him. She knew how close he gets to his team. They become like a family and if anyone messed with his family, God help you. She also believed he could be right. Her gut was working over time on this case and Jethro taught her to always trust her gut. She always did as a field agent but now she was the director. She couldn't explain to the other agencies that a man was killed based on a gut feeling. They would want proof. There was also Ziva. Jenny knew Ziva almost as well as she knew Jethro. She was more than just a partner; she was one of her best friends. She had never seen Ziva defend someone the way she defended Ari. Their relationship was more than one of coworkers. Jenny didn't know what that relationship was but she knew that if Ari was killed without the proof he was a traitor, it would hurt Ziva very much. Possibly even make her want revenge against Jethro and Jenny did not want to think about what Ziva could do to him.

She had to be objective about this and not let her personal feelings get in the way. She had to be the director. She just couldn't help but wonder if having to be the director just now may have caused her any possible relationship with Jethro.

** Roughly translated to say _**I don't think you should do that in front of everyone. Might make your lover upset. **_Please know that I do not know Russian at all and used babel fish to translate.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I had to do a little creative work at the end to make it go with what I wanted to do later on in the story. But remember the almost sex in the basemet changed everything. Loved the bullpen conversation on the show and always felt it showed a little bit of how they both felt about the other, if only the writters had let them see what I saw. Hope everyone likes it started it at midnight wanting to get it up by today. Also meant for it to be longer but felt it was at a good place to stop it. Review and let me know what you think. _Italic parts are thoughts._

Jenny sat up in her office trying to finish up some last minute work. The truth of the mater was that she had been trying to finish up this work for the past 2 hours and was no closer to being finished now as she was when she first started. Her mind just wasn't on her work; it was on a certain Agent. She didn't know what was going to happen between her and Jethro. When she accepted the job of director, she swore to herself that there was no way she was going to step back into a relationship with him and now here she was. She couldn't get her mind off what had almost happened in his basement. She admitted to him that she still wanted him. Then they came back to the agency to talk with Ziva and things had changed. She couldn't blame him, Kate was his agent and she was dead. Jenny knew how much he was hurt, even if he would never admit it. She also knew how much she hurt him by not taking his side in the whole Ari thing. She hated having to hurt him but she had to do her job. She still cared for him, maybe even loved him and this was the whole reason she was sitting up in her office dreading having to leave it. She had been avoiding having to see him. She looked at the clock and saw that it was really late. She had to leave so she could get home and get ready for dinner with CBS. She looked around her desk and saw that she had several files laying round that she had to look and sign before tomorrow.

"Never had to take paper work home before as a field agent." She realized what she said. "But you're not a field agent anymore Jenny, you're the director." She picked up the files she needed, put them in her briefcase and walked out the door. She walked out on to the catwalk and looked over her agency. She looked over to Gibbs desk and what she saw broke her heart.

Jethro was sitting in the bullpen alone. He was lost in his own little world, looking toward Kate's desk. That is when he saw Kate sitting at her desk, dressed in the clothes she was shot in, with a bullet hole in her head. "Re-evaluating your convictions. How many times did you tell me there's no such thing as a coincidence?"

He couldn't say anything back, there was nothing to say. He just continued to stare into empty space.

Jenny knew that he didn't hear her come down the stairs. When was lost in his own little world like that, it was easy to sneak up on him. She hated to see him this way. She knew he was second guessing himself and was killing himself with guilt. She needed to comfort him in some way. "Jethro."

Jethro's head snapped forward when he heard Jenny say his name. He was so lost in his own little world that he didn't even know she was in the same room with him, let alone standing in front of his desk.

"I know it's been a difficult day for both of us."

Jethro hated when people said this to him. He could remember his drill instructor saying that to everyone during basic training. He was a tough ass and would run Jethro into the ground every chance he got. Jethro hated him and never believed a single word he said.

"That's what my DI used to say. Never believed him."

Jenny felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She was trying to help him, trying to explain things to him but he was being an ass. She knew he was upset with her but there was no reason for him to be so cold to her. _If that is the way you're going to be, the hell with you too._ She turned around and started to walk away.

He saw the way she looked when he said what he said. It looked as though he had punched her in the gut. He hated the look on her face, what he hated more was that he had put it there. He didn't mean for what he said to come out like it sounded. He was tired and it had been a long, hard day. He also knew that the day wasn't a piece of cake for her either. He watched as she turned to walk away and knew if he didn't stop her, he would never get a chance again. "Jen."

When she heard him call out for her, she stopped. _Jen_. He called her Jen. Not Director or Jenny but Jen. No one was allowed to call her Jen and there was a reason for that that is what he called her when they were lovers. He would call her Jenny or Agent Shepard in front of other people but in private, it was always Jen. She also knew that he would say her name in different ways for different effects. In less than 24 hours he had said her name in longing, anger, and sensual but now he said it different. The way he said it now was how he would call out for her in Paris after having a nightmare. This voice was one that she could never turn away from. It broke her heart in two to hear his voice like this because he was calling out to her to comfort and care for him, to make the demons stop. She turned around and walked to where she was standing before. She gave him the look that said if you want to talk, do it.

"You going to dinner with CBS?"

"I am."

This idea scared him. He knew Ari, if he saw Jenny on TV and found out how important she was not only to the agency but also Jethro, he would not stop until he hurt her. "Don't do that interview." He knew he couldn't stop there. If he ended it like that, she was going to take it as an order and this was not an order, it was a request. He did the only thing he knew he could do to let her know how much this meant to him. He licked his lips to get himself ready to say something he never said. "Please."

She couldn't believe her ears. Leroy Jethro Gibbs never said please to anybody. She also heard the way he said it. He was begging her. He was scared. He really believed that not only was Ari the killer but if given the chance he would hurt her. She could honestly say that she had only seen Jethro this scared and worried one other time, when she took the round in the thigh. He told her later why he was so scared that day. He was scared that she was going to die in his arms and it would have been his fault. That she was going to die never knowing just how much he loved her. His admission to her was a huge shock to her then and now she couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way now. Earlier she had every intention to do the show but knowing how much it meant to him not to do it right now, she couldn't. "I'll see if I can delay it a few days."

He gave a slight nod. "Good." He looked down at his desk. He was relieved. That was one less thing that was not on his mind. He didn't have to worry that Ari was going to come after her, he had no idea that she was even in the picture. This made him glad because if Ari ever laid a hand on Jenny, he knew that he would no longer just kill Ari, he would torture him.

Jenny could tell it looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. She couldn't believe he was that worried about her. Maybe he cared about her a little more than she thought. She thought about digging deeper to find out but decided against it. If Jethro wanted to tell her how he felt, he would. She still needed to leave to get to dinner and talk about the delay in the interview. She didn't know what she would say yet but she had to get it delayed, for Jethro. "Good night Jethro."

"Night." He watched her turn and walk away. He didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay with him so they could talk some more about what was going on between them.

She walked toward the elevator. When she reached the door, she paused before hitting the button. She really thought about saying the hell with everything and going back to him but she couldn't. She had been the one to hurt him. She needed to know that he was willing to forgive her and wanted to talk to her. If she went to him and he didn't want her, she would be the fool. It would ruin any possible work relationship that they would be able to have. There was no way she would risk that relationship. She reached and hit the button. She turned and looked back at him one last time before the elevator arrived.

He heard her hit the button and knew it was now or never. If she got on that elevator, it was over. He stood up and walked to the corner of the bullpen, where she had been standing earlier. "Jen, wait."

She walked away from the elevator but stayed close where she could still get on when it arrived.

"Don't go yet. We really need to talk."

She walked a little closer to him. She heard the ding of the elevator and the doors open on it but knew that she wasn't getting on this one. She heard the door close. She walked up to him. "I think we should continue this conversation in private. Maybe you could come to my place and we could talk while I changed for dinner."

"I think that would work great."

They both walked to the elevator and hit the button. They waited for it to arrive and then got into the empty elevator. They rode down to the parking garage in silence. Jethro walked Jenny to her car and then went to his. He followed close behind her, allowing him to watch her since she didn't have to have a security detail yet. He parked right behind her car on the street at her apartment. He followed behind her as she went up the stairs to the door. He watched as she entered her pin into the doors security box. As they went in he looked around. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Unknown to either of them that they had missed several things that night. When Jethro called Jenny away from the elevator, they missed Ducky leaving. He was going home to check on his mother before his meeting with Ari in an hour. They also didn't see the black car that had been following them all the way from NCIS to her apartment. The driver was a young black man but there was someone else in the back seat. He watched as Jethro put a protective hand on the red headed woman's lower back as they went in the building. He thought to himself. _To bad Jethro that you are not going to be able to enjoy this evening with that lovely woman. It is also too bad that I may have to hurt that lovely woman to get to you._ He pointed a gun into the shoulder of the driver. "Drive on Gerald. Don't want to keep Doctor Mallard waiting." He drove past another black car, with someone sitting inside. He smiled and nodded at the driver as they went by. He turned on a hand held device that showed him a room in a house. _This will allow me to keep my eye on you Agent Gibbs. Get ready for a night you won't forget._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this has taken so long to update. Personal life is a little crazy. Hope that I'll be able to add another chapter by Friday. Read and Review.**

Jenny unlocked the door to her apartment and walked inside. Jethro followed her and looked around. He noticed that the apartment looked the exact same as it did the last time he was here. It still looked like Jenny, her style but something was off. Nothing was new and he knew her. Jenny could not wait to fix up a place she was planning on staying at for more than a week.

"I thought the director's job was in DC."

"It is."

"Then what's up with the apartment?"

"What are you getting at Jethro?"

"I was here before we went to Paris. I know what this place looked like."

"Thanks for reminding me that I don't have to be polite and offer to fix you something to drink." She motioned toward the kitchen. "You know where the kitchen is. I have to get ready."

He watched as she walked toward the room he knew was her bedroom. He called from the kitchen. "You want something?"

"Yeah go ahead and fix me some Bourbon. I'll be out as soon as I figure out what I'm going to wear."

He looked in the cabinet and found two small glasses. He also noticed a brand new bottle of Bourbon on the counter. He remembered the last time they shared a glass of Bourbon in this apartment. It was two days before they were to go undercover in France.

_Jethro was at Jenny's apartment to go over their cover. "Ok here is what is going to happen, the first week we lay low, go out every once and a while. Mainly to eat some where. Once we have a positive ID on the subjects, we follow them."_

_She hands him a glass of Bourbon and sat down beside him on the couch, trying to look over the papers he was holding. "So what is our cover story?"_

"_We are Jessica and Jeremy Allen, an American couple who has just gotten married. We are in Paris on our honeymoon. The house we are staying at belongs to your very rick uncle David, who makes his money buying real estate in foreign countries and renting it out to American tourist. Since you are his favorite niece and have always dreamed of honeymooning in Paris because it's the city of love, he is going to buy a house in Paris and allow you to use it as long as you like."_

"_Very detailed cover story."_

"_Rule #7. Always…"_

_Jenny cut him off. "Be specific when you lie, I know." She took a sip of her drink. "So who is this very rich uncle of mine? Will he be making any appearance?"_

"_Actually he is in Paris right now buying the house. More than likely telling the neighbors about us and any other story that this case reminds him of."_

_Jenny smile. "Let me guess, Ducky."_

"_He is perfect for the job. You see David loves his niece very much. He is like a second father to her. He wants her to be happy and safe. For that reason he is going to want to check out the area, talk to the neighbors. While they are talking he will tell them about us and will help with our cover story."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, he will tell the neighbors that we are a young, deeply in love newly married couple. And that will explain why we will hardly leave the house the first week. We will only need food to allow use to continue our activities at home. The neighbors will think we are having mind blowing sex all the time." He leaned in close to her so what he was about to say comes out in almost a whisper. "My only question is do you think you can handle it?"_

_She could feel the sexual tension increase in the room. This mission was going to be hell. She was extremely attracted to him and she could feel he was attracted to her. She knew however nothing could happen between them. He was her boss but she could still wish. She also figured a little flirting couldn't hurt either. She raised her eyebrow and smirked at him. "I'm not going to have sex with you."_

_He knew what she was doing and decided to play along. "I didn't say we were going to have sex, I just said are you up to it. Meaning we are going to be going out in public as a newly married couple. Can you convince everyone around us that you are in love with me?"_

_She glanced down at his lips. "What do you think?" She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. What started off as a slow sweet kiss became more passionate. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip, begging for entrance. She felt him open his mouth wider and she pushed her tongue inside to dance with his. She felt his hands run down her sides, to her hips, pulling her closer to him. She placed her hands on his shoulder, moved even closer, and sat on his lap. She deepened the kiss and pressed herself closer to him. She felt herself getting hotter and knew she needed to stop before things went too far. She only wanted to prove a point and she felt she had made it. She pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were still closed and she could tell the kiss had affected him, just as much as it had her. She pulled herself off his lap and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. When she noticed his eyes open, she smirked at him. "Should that convince them?" She turned and walked away. "I'm heading to bed, big day tomorrow. You can let yourself out."_

_He watched as she walked down the hall to her bedroom. He noticed as she walked, her hips took a little bit of an extra swing. "This is going to be one hell of a mission."_

"Jethro."

He turned and noticed Jenny standing in the kitchen with him. He also noticed she was wearing a short purple robe. He licked his lips involuntarily. "What?'

"I asked you were you going to stare at those glasses of Bourbon or bring them into the living room so we can talk?" she picked up her drink and took a sip. "You looked like you were a million miles away. What are you thinking about?"

"The last time I was here before Paris. When you kissed me." He looked at her and noticed a faint blush come across her skin. He knew she was affected by the idea but before anything could happen he had to know where they stood. He still couldn't help but let his eyes travel over her body. "I thought you had to get dressed for your date?"

"It's not a date, it's dinner." She started to walk out of the kitchen but turned before she got out of the room. "And I do have to get ready. I just slipped into something more comfortable while I did that. I don't want to get makeup and hair care products on my dress. And I can't stand around all night talking to you. You said you wanted to talk, so if you do I suggest you follow me."

He watched as she walked out of the room and started down the hall to the room he knew was her bedroom. He knew that being in her room alone was going to make talking even harder but he had to know what was going on between them. One thing he knew for complete truth, this was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

_So Sorry about the long wait. Things have been happening personally in my life and I just haven't been in the fan fiction writing mood. Got things worked out and it allowed me to get back into the mood. Hope to have Chapter 6 up by no later than Tuesday. Hope you like. R&R._

He followed her into her bedroom. He watched as she disappeared into her bathroom, leaving him alone. He figured he would get to make himself comfortable and looked around the room to find something to relax on. His eyes settled on her bed and another flashback hit.

_It was the night they had come back to the states from Paris for a day to talk with Marrow about the mission they had completed and to get information on the new one. Their plane wouldn't leave until early the next morning and they decided to use their free time wisely, in her bedroom. They were in her bed. Jethro was on top of her with Jenny's legs wrapped around his waist. _

_He was thrusting inside of her hard and fast. Her nails were digging into his back, urging him on. He felt her hips move under him more fanatically and knew this was a sign she was getting close. He wanted to hear her scream. He tore his lips from her mouth and trailed them down her neck to her pulse point. He loved to kiss her there when she was getting close. Her heart was racing and it drove him crazy to know that he was the one that made her like that. He heard her moans get louder and decided to help her along. He moved his hands from her hips to the magic spot between her legs._

_The combination of him thrusting inside of her, kissing her on her neck, and what he was doing with his hands was driving her crazy. "Oh God! Mmmm… Yes…!" She relaxed one of her legs to give him better access and to allow him to move against her just the way she liked. When his thrust got harder, she moved her hands from his back to the bed, where she fisted her hands into the sheets. "Yes…Just like that…Don't…Stop!" She felt herself explode. "Yes… Jethro!"_

_He felt her hips arch up to him as he felt her climax. He allowed her to calm down a little by making slow, easy thrust. Once he felt it was ok, he started moving harder and faster. He knew it wouldn't take much to get her over the edge again. This time he wanted to go with her. He pulled her to where they both were sitting, with Jenny on top. The way she was moving against him was driving him insane and he knew it wouldn't be long before he would be finished. He lifted his head up from her shoulder and looked at her. He wanted to see what he was doing to her. "Open your eyes, Jen. Look at me."_

_He watched as she opened her eyes and looked right into his. The way her eyes were darkened over in lust made him go right over the edge with her. "I love you, Jen."_

_She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She pulled back and looked directly into his eyes. "I love you too Jethro."_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Jen's voice coming from the bathroom. "Jethro, I know you have always had a problem expressing yourself but if you want to talk, you have to open your mouth and let actual words come out."

He sat down on the edge of her bed, facing her bathroom door. He always hated talking to someone he couldn't see. It didn't allow him to read their facial and bodily expressions. He knew however there was no way in hell she would allow him to be in the bathroom with her while she got ready. Truth of the matter was there was no way he could be in there with her. If he was, there would be no talking being done. Being in her room was hard enough without throwing her against the wall and having his way with her. "Do you remember that three room flat we had in Italy?"

"Yeah I do. It was so small."

"It was. Do you know what I remember most?"

"The days on end that we spent in bed."

He could almost hear her smirk when she made that comment. He figured he would just let it slide. "Well there is that but not what I was thinking. I remember the hours that you spent redecorating it. You really made it feel like home."

"We spent a lot of money there."

He chuckled. She had spent every bit of money that she had brought with her there. A little bit of it she used on a few things for the house. The rest of her money was used on the six pairs of shoes she had to own. He had never seen anyone who loved to shop more than her. The person who had spent the most money on the house was him. He spent almost all his money on a painting. He could still remember how entranced she was with its beauty. He also remembered how disappointed she was when she found out the price. There was no way she would be able to afford it. They were not allowed to access the money that they had in the states. It was too risky undercover. A few nights later, he surprised her with the painting she had wanted. She promised that she would pay him back for it but seeing the happiness on her face when she stood back and admired it hanging over the fireplace, was all he needed or wanted. It also didn't hurt any the way she made love to him later that night in front of that very fireplace.

"Do you remember that painting that I got you there?"

She replied softly. "Yeah I do. I took it with me when we left."

"I remember. You hung it up in every house we stayed at." He knew how much she loved the picture. This made him wonder where it was now. "Jen, what ever happened to the picture?"

"It's in storage. I want to hang it up in my study."

This made Jethro think. He had been in every room in her apartment and he knew that she didn't have a study. "Thought you were going to be living here."

"No, the apartment is just some place temporary. I was hoping to be able to move into my house when I got here but the painters took a little longer than I expected. They should be done in two days."

"First day on the job and you have already bought a house."

"Didn't have to buy a house. Remember, I told you I grew up in a house in DC."

"Yeah, I remember. I thought you were going to sell it though." How could he not remember it? She even showed it to him once. He had very vivid memories of the things that they had done to each other in her bedroom there. The only reason she had told him about it was because she was going to put it up for sell when they got back from Paris. She had said there was no reason to own a house when they were going to move in together.

"I thought about it. Even came really close before I was offered the director's job but I just couldn't. I loved that house. The only reason I wanted to sell was because I never expected to live there, especially after everything that happened."

He could hear the sadness in her voice. He didn't understand why talking about a house would cause her so much pain. He was just about to ask her about it when he heard her cuss out loud.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong Jen?"

"My zipper is stuck. I hate it when this happens. I don't understand why designers put these things in the back where you can't reach them."

He heard the door open and watched her walk out towards him. Just the sight of her made his mouth go dry and his breathing stop. He knew she was talking but he didn't hear a word. All he heard was his heart pounding. He had always thought she was stunning in black but this dress made her look sexy as hell. The dress was fitted to her, showing the curves she had in all the right places. The front of the dress was cut just low enough to give him a glimpse of what was always his favorite part of her body. It stopped just below her knees, allowing him to see her silky legs. When she stopped in front of him, she turned around allowing him to see her back. He could see that the zipper was stuck just above her ass at the area he knew was difficult to reach. Seeing the exposed area of her back made his breathing become shallow.

"Jethro, I need you."

Hearing her say that reminded him of what had almost happened in his basement earlier that day. He knew that they agreed that they were going to talk but hearing her say that and seeing her standing here in front of him like she was, had him turned on more than he had ever been in his life. He wanted her so bad that he couldn't even form the words that were running around in his head. He stood up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath. He knew that if he played his cards just right, he would have her right where he wanted her.

Jenny was having just as hard time as he was. The feel of his hands on her hips made her mind go blank but she had to hold her ground. She couldn't just give into what she was feeling. They needed to talk about what was going on between the two of them. She didn't want just great sex. She wanted a relationship. The only way to guarantee that relationship was to clear the air between them and find out where they stood now. "Did you not hear what I said Agent Gibbs?"

Normally, her referring to him as Agent Gibbs would be a deal breaker but not right now. He heard the way her voice cracked when she addressed him. He knew that she was trying to fight off what she was feeling and there was no way he was going to let her. Sure they needed to talk but he knew that the two of them were always better at the nonverbal communication. There would be time when this was all over to talk. He stepped a little closer to her, leaving just enough room between them to be tempting. "Yeah I heard you."

"Then are you going to zip me up?"

"What do you think?" He pulled her back against him so her backside was against his lower area. He was not going to make this easy on her. If she wasn't going to let this happen, she was going to have to be the strong one and make him stop.

She could feel his arousal against her. She knew what he was doing. It was always hard for her to say no to him. "Jethro…"

He brought his lips closer to her ear. "I want you Jen." He captured her ear in-between his teeth and started to slowly nibble on it. He knew that this was always something that got her and this time it was no different. He felt her body relax into his arms. He heard her breathing get shallower and felt her pulse rate increase. He knew that she might still try to argue him on it but he knew that in the end, she would lose.

"We can't do this."

He moved down from her ear to the pulse point on her neck, right below her ear. "Your lips are saying no but your body is saying yes."

She knew that her body was saying yes. Hell everything was telling her to let him take her. She wanted it more than anything in her life but there was still just a very small part of her brain that was telling her to stop. It was the in control, professional director side. "I have got to go to dinner with CBS."

He felt her try to get out of the hold he had on her hips. He knew that if she got away, it would be over. There was no way he was going to let that happen. He tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her back against him. He whispered in her ear. "Cancel it."

"I can't. I'm the director. I have a responsibility…"

"Stop being the director. Be Jenny. What does Jenny want?"

The feeling of his lips on her neck was bad enough but she felt one of his hands move from her hip to the zipper of her dress. The way he was holding the zipper caused his index finger to be able to trace a small pattern on her back. The feeling of his finger on her bare skin ended every thought in her head except being with him. She told him what he wanted to hear. "You."

He felt her move her head and pulled back and looked at her. He captured her lips in a kiss that left both of them breathless. He pulled back and looked directly into her eyes. "Cancel it." He saw it in her eyes. He had her. He felt her try to pull away from him. He didn't want her away from him. He pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her where she stood. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I have to make a phone call."

Jethro loosened one arm up to allow him to reach beside him to get his cell. "Here use mine." He placed his phone in her hand and went back to kissing her on the neck. He knew that she was going to call CBS; he just wanted to make sure that she canceled the dinner.

The feeling of his hands on her body and his lips against her was raising her body temperature up several degrees. She could hardly remember her own name, let alone the number she needed to call. She needed a clear head to do this and with what he was doing to her one thing she didn't have was a clear mind.

He could see that it was taking her too long to make the phone call. He knew the reason why to, him. He felt the same way when she would seduce him. He knew he needed to stop what he was doing but he couldn't. It had been too long since she had been in his arms. It had been too long since he was allowed to touch her body the way he was right now. He pulled back just long enough to allow her to think. He watched as her trembling fingers found the numbers she needed and listened as the phone rang. When he heard that she had in fact dialed the correct number, he went back to the matter at hand. He lowered the zipper on her dress to allow it to be easier to get off.

She couldn't believe he was doing this while she was on the phone. Thankfully just asking someone to transfer her to a person with the early show didn't require too much thinking. She felt as his hands skimmed up her arms to the straps of her dress, lowering the straps past her shoulders. He moved his hands down to her hips to give it a simple tug, allowing it to easily slip off her body and pool around her feet. His hands tickling across her body made it harder to breath. She also was having a hard time coming up with some kind of explanation as to why she was not able to make it to dinner. Right when someone answered the phone for the early show, he started rubbing his thumb around the inside of her upper thigh. She lost all thoughts in her head. "This is Agent Shep… I mean Director Shepard. I was supposed…" He started nibbling at her ear causing her to moan out. "Ohhh…" She had to get her mind back on the conversation. "I was supposed to be having dinner with one of your producer tonight to discuss an interview tomorrow. I'm terribly sorry but I have to cancel."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything wrong?"

At that moment he moved his hands up her body to her breast. "Yes… I mean no."

He leaned in closer to her free ear and whispered. "It's taking everything inside me not to take you right now. I want to be inside you so bad."

If she was ever going to get this conversation over with, he had to stop what he was doing. No matter how much she was enjoying it, she had to stop him. "Excuse me." She turned in his arms and tried to put on her best director face. She put her hand over the phone to block out any sound. "Could you please stop?"

"I just want you to know how much I want you."

"I know how much you want me. I'm pretty sure you can tell I want you as well. I need to talk to these people and the quicker I get this call over with; the sooner you and I can do what we want to do."

He looked at the way she was looking at him. If he had any possible doubt that she was going to change her mind, that look proved to him that she wasn't. Her eyes were so darkened with lust that they were no longer the normal emerald green color. Now they looked more like a forest green. Inside them he could see the promise that they were going to do this but to let that happen she had to cancel with CBS. He pulled back to give her enough space to allow her to think but still kept his hands on her hips to allow the contact that he craved.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips to tell him thank you for letting her do this without distraction but she couldn't let him get away with what he had tried to do earlier. She knew the perfect way to get him back. She dropped her hand from the phone and went back to her conversation. "I'm sorry about that. There is nothing seriously wrong." She looked up at him with seductive look on her face. She traced one of her fingers down his chest, stopping at his belt loop. She pulled him a little closer and could feel his arousal against her. She arched an eyebrow at him and smirked, knowing she had him where she wanted him. "Something just came _up_ with one of my agents and it requires me to be very _hands on_. Please tell Mr. Andrews that I'll be in contact with him when I'm able to make the dinner."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank You." She hung up the phone and looked up at him insolently. "Now exactly where were we?"

"Right about here." He leaned in and captured her lips.

At that same moment across town, a man sat in a car waiting on someone else to arrive. He was trying to make small talk with the other man that was in the car.

"So are you back at work, Gerald?"

"Next week."

"I've always found that work is the best…" In the distance he saw a car pulling into the area. He knew who it had to be but he couldn't be positive. He saw an older car pulling up and smirked. "A vintage Morgan. How Ducky." He watched as the car pulled over to the side and the lights go off. "Flash your light." He watched as Gerald reached to work the light switch. He then watched as Ducky got out of his car and started walking. "Roll down your window." He watched as Gerald did as he was told. He really enjoyed having all the control in this situation. "Now wait in the good doctor's car while we talk."

He watched as Gerald got out of the car and watched as the two men slowly walked toward each other. He placed his gun to where he could make a clear shot to Ducky's head if he needed to. He looked down at his small transmitter that allowed him to see exactly what he wanted to see. The room that had been empty before now held two people. They were engaged in a very heated kiss. He also noticed that the woman was undressed. Yes now it was time to allow things to get very interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Tough Question

Chapter 6:

*_Authors Note: So Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have had a lot of personal things going on in my life that I just haven't been in the mood for writing. Once I got to the point to where I was in the mood, my muse ran away on summer vacation so I have been trying to get this out without any help. Not exactly what I wanted but hope you all like it._

_Also just to let you know I'm not exactly following Kill Ari the way it was shown on the show. I can't and go with the way my story is playing out in my mind. Now I'm taking author's liberties._

This felt like a complete and total dream to Jethro. He never believed that he would be standing in Jenny's bedroom again. Let alone kissing her, getting ready to make love. He always loved the way she would kiss him. He knew that she put her whole self into trying to please him with her mouth and was willing to let her. She was the only person that he gave up control to. He felt her trace her tongue across his bottom lip so he opened his mouth a little wider to allow her to push her tongue inside. He ran his hands up from her hips, to her shoulders, down to her hands, where he grabbed his cell phone. He threw it across the room, not caring where it landed. Hell at this moment, he didn't care if it hit the wall and broke into a million pieces; he just wanted her to keep doing what she was doing.

The feeling of Jethro's hands on her body was driving Jenny insane. She didn't think that she could feel like this again. A part of her had died when she left Jethro in Paris but now, being in his arms, she felt alive again. She wanted him. She wanted to feel his body moving against hers, feel his skin against hers. Running her hands up from the loops on his pants to his chest, she realized that he still had on more clothes than she liked. She pulled back and looked up at him seductively, "I think someone is entirely over dressed." She slowly started unbuttoning each button on his dress shirt, never breaking eye contact with him as she undid each last one. When she reached the bottom, she pulled it out of his pants. She placed her hands flat against his chest and ran them all the way from his abs, up his chest, to his shoulders where she pushed off his shirt and over coat at the same time. She watched as he closed his eyes in pleasure when she traced her perfectly manicured nails down his pecks to his sides, slightly tickling him in a teasing way. When she reached the end of her journey, she tugged his undershirt out of the waist band of his pants and pulled it off his body slowly. She was in no hurry, she wanted him to give up complete control and she knew just how to make him.

***************Across Town***********************

Ari continued to watch as Ducky and Gerald talked. He looked down and noticed that things were beginning to get extremely hot with Gibbs and his red headed friend. He knew that this needed to be the moment that he put his plan in motion. He had to time everything just right for this to go just the way he wanted it. He pulled out Gerald's cell phone and dialed a number that he had become familiar with. He listened as the phone continued to ring. When the answering machine for autopsy picked up, he hung up without speaking. He looked up and watched as Ducky continued to approach the car. "Just on time Ducky. You are playing into my hands quite perfectly."

*********Jenny's Apartment************

Jethro looked into Jenny's eyes and saw that look that she normally got when she was up to something. He didn't know what it was but he couldn't help but think that it was going to be something he liked. Her lips pressed against his and traveled down his strong jaw. When he felt her place a kiss against his pulse point, he knew exactly what she was doing. She was issuing her own brand of payback. She was going to seduce him slowly and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. He felt her move from his neck slowly down his chest. When she reached his nipple, he felt her run her tongue around it making him groan out loud. She moved lower down his chest, towards his abs. She ran her tongue around his abs and then blew gently across the area, sending a chill up his spin. Her hands move from his belt loop to the buckle of his belt. He looked down and saw her kneeling down in front of him, smirking up at him. She pulled his belt out of the loops of his pants and then moved to the button and zipper. When she got them undone, she pulled them down his legs. She placed a gentle kiss above the waist band of his boxers and stood to her feet. He felt her gently nibble on his ear and then felt her hot breath against it as she whispered. "Need to loose those so you can join me in bed, Jethro."

She smirked against his neck when she felt him quickly remove his shoes so he could get out of his pants. She knew that she had him exactly where she wanted him. The normally in control agent was putty in her hands. She could make him do anything she wanted but the only thing she wanted to do right now was have him make love to her. She ran her hands up his body to his chest and gently pushed him backward towards the bed.

When he felt the back of his knees hit the bed, he gently fell down onto it in a sitting position. He placed his hands on her hips and gently pulled her forward onto his lap. Feeling her sit on his lap was amazing. He looked into her eyes and saw just how much she wanted him. He ran his hands up her sides to the back of her head where he fisted his hand into her hair and moved her head closer to him so he could capture her lips with his. He tugged her hair causing her to arch her neck back, giving him better access to it. As he continued to inch his lips down her neck to her chest area, he moved his hands down her back to the snap of her bra. He quickly unsnapped her bra and took it off her. He moved his hands to allow him to feel her breast. He then took one in his mouth and began to suck on it like a baby needing nourishment. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath and felt her arch her back more, allowing him better access to a part of her body he had missed. He missed being able to put his hands on her. He missed being able to feel her loose herself and know that he is the reason. He missed being her partner but more than that he missed being her lover. Now that he had a chance to get that feeling back, there was no way in hell he was going to lose it. He was going to remind her tonight how good they were together. He wanted to drive her as crazy as she did him and he knew just what he was going to do.

He moved from her breast, down her body. When he reached the point that it was impossible for him to continue what he wanted to do in this position, he grabbed a hold of her hips, pulled her tighter against him and flipped her to where she was on her back on the bed. He glanced up at her and smirked when he saw the look on her face. She looked pissed that he got the upper hand on her but he knew just the way to make her forget what she was mad about. He placed a kiss against her skin just above her belly button and slowly began to move down. He heard her breathing begin to come in quick gasp and felt her body begin to get hotter the lower he went. When he reached the top of her black lace panties, he ran his hands to the waist band. He felt her arch her hips off the bed to make it easier for him to remove the material. He pulled them from her body, gently nipped the inside of her leg and listened as she took a deep breath in, holding it in anticipation. He placed a kiss just above the area he knew that she wanted him and began kissing her up her body again. He teasingly kissed her around her abs. "I love your body."

When he reached her ear, he started nibbling on it and running his hands around the inside of her thigh, purposely teasing her with what he was about to do. He placed a kiss below her ear, "Your skin is so soft… so warm… so wet." He moved his hands up her thigh higher, "Do you have any idea how much I want you?" He whispered gruffly in her ear, "How much I want to be inside you?" As he said this, he pushed a finger inside of her. He listened as she moaned out loud as he increased the pace of his movements. He felt her hips start moving aggressively against him. He watched as she started moving her mouth in a silent plea. "Tell me Jen. Tell me how I make you feel."

She couldn't make a coherent thought, let alone form one into actual words. The things he was doing to her were driving her insane. She felt him push another finger inside of her. This was her undoing. "Oh Jethro. Please don't stop." She felt him start to attack her neck. He found the spot that always increased her pleasure. The feeling of one of his hands on her body, his fingers pleasuring her, and his lips against her pulse point was her undoing. "Oh God… Jethro… I'm about… I'm about to…"

He loved watching her lose control. She had always loved to have the control in any situation and always did, except in the bed. It stroked his male ego that he was the one that made her lose it. He felt her heart rate increase under his lips. He heard her breathing increase to just short gasp. He knew that she was close. Her body was telling him.

"Go ahead Jen. Let go."

Her body responded to his request. He felt her begin to shake. He pulled back and watched her. He always loved to watch her come undone.

She had not had a mind blowing orgasm like that in a long time. In fact it was the last night they had been together. He was the only man that was able to sexually satisfy her. She rested her head back and tried to regain control of her breathing. She felt him remove his fingers from inside of her. She looked over and saw him smirking at her. She knew that he was damn pleased with himself. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face and she knew just how to do it. She reached over and grabbed his face pulling him down to her. She aggressively began to kiss him, pushing her tongue inside his mouth. She felt him move his body over hers, just the way she had hoped. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulled him closer to her body, and ran her hands down his back. She felt him lower his defenses and took this as the perfect opportunity to catch him off guard. She shifted her weight and flipped him over onto his back with her straddling his lap. She pulled back and took in his shocked expression. "Pay backs are a bitch Jethro." She leaned down and captured his lips again.

**************************Across Town********************************

Ari looked down at the monitor he had one more time. He noticed that things had moved along quite fast with Gibbs and his lady friend. "Looks as though this just might be Agent Gibbs lucky night. Or maybe it will be his worst nightmare." He cut off the monitor. "Have fun while you can Gibbs." He looked through the scope of his gun and watched as Ducky continued to approach his car. When Ducky stuck his head into the window he lowered the scope down, allowing him to start a conversation. "You look surprised."

"I expected to be shot."

"Doctor please. I would never harm a fellow physician." He began to pack up his scope. He listened as Gerald attempted to leave the scene in Ducky's car. Sadly he had no idea how to do it quietly.

Ducky pulled himself away from the window in an attempt to tell Gerald how to drive his car. "Use the clutch!" He cringed as he continued to mess up. "Good God man. Use the clutch!" He listened as he continued to attempt to drive but knew he was getting no where. "You're- You're stripping the gears."

Ari couldn't believe what he was seeing. He did not understand how someone could not drive. "This is too painful doctor."

As Gerald continued to drive, Ducky knew that he had to stop him before he completely tore his car up. "Gerald, turn it off. Turn it off."

"Obviously, Gerald does not have an intimate relationship with a standard transmission."

Ducky didn't understand how anybody could not drive his car. He also could not believe the situation he was currently in. "Unbelievable."

"The price of growing up in America." He reached into the back seat of the car, grabbing his bag of stuff. "That was so unnecessary doctor." He closed the door and began walking away. "Gerald is free to leave. In his own car." He placed his hand on Ducky's shoulder, leading him away from the car. He watched as Gerald ran by them and took this as a chance to start his plan. "I bet you are wondering why I called you. Actually I have two reasons. I need you to call someone for me and when you do you will say exactly what I tell you too."

"Who do you want me to call?"

"Director Jenny Shepard."


End file.
